Déclaration en musique
by yuuram-fic
Summary: Un bruit de feuille qui ce froisse, des larmes au yeux... Une fic courte toute Kawaii - Première publication, soyez indulgents et laisser moi vos impression :


**Nous somme étendu la, tout les deux, toi et moi… Enfin unis. Ma main cherche la tienne, la trouve, la caresse et fait entrelacer nos doigt. Les tien sont si doux, si chaud, tu ma toujours réchauffer le cœur. **

**Je me détourne de ton visage et contemple avec toi la lune, l'herbe fraiche me fait des frissons dans tous le corps, mais sache que tu me fais encor plus d'effet que ça.**

**Ma main froisse le papier dans ma poche, j'hésite encor, j'y ais pourtant passer beaucoup de temps. J'y ais beaucoup réfléchie et passer cette idée en revue des centaines de fois, si ce n'est pas un millier. Le bruit a du te déranger, t'es sourcils ce fronces et t'as jolie bouille ce tourne vers la mienne. Je t'observe du coin de l'œil, attendant que tu commence. Je sens que ça va commencer. **

**« - Quelle es donc ce bruit insupportable que tu fait depuis tout à l'heur ? Boulet ? »**

**Mets lèvres s'étire alors que je te demande de ne plus m'appeler comme sa, désormais, bien que ca me manqueras beaucoup. Mets doigts jouent avec les tiens et s'amuse à faire tourner la fine bague en argent qui orne ton doigt. **

**« -Ce bruit insupportable, comme tu dit, et un cadeaux pour toi… **

**- Ha oui ? »**

**Le blond c'était redresser, démêlant nos doits.**

**« -Oui, mais vue qu'il est si insupportable, je n'ais pas envi de te le donner ! **

**- Ho mais non, donne le moi ! »**

**Je le sorti alors délicatement de ma poche, assis l'un en face de l'autre, je le regardais d'un air plutôt amuser alors qu'il me questionnait du regard. **

**« -Vient donc le chercher ! Lui dis-je en levant les mains bien hautes.**

**Quoi ? »**

**Le blond regardas mets mains et y vis le papier. Il leva alors a sont tours les siennes et la recherche de ce doit disant courrier. Je rigolais alors qu'il fulminait tous seul. Jusqu'au moment ou il dérapa et me tomba dessus. Je rigolais à pleine dents, les mains jointe au dessus de la tête alors que quelques une des mèches de mon blondinet me chatouillaient le nez. **

**« -Ce n'est pas drôle… Me dit-il en relevant la tête. »**

**Puis, je le sentis bondir d'un coup vers mets mains et attrapé sauvagement le papier avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur mon ventre. J'arrêtai de rire, soudainement gêné, et l'observa déplier le papier. Je vis ces yeux parcourir le texte alors que ces joue s'empourprais un peut plus a chaque lignes. **

**« - C'est… eux… enfin…**

**- c'est moi qui l'ais écris, j'ai pensé que tu voulais le voir avant que je ne le prononce devant tous le monde**

**- Hein… de… devant tous le monde ?**

**- Hé bien oui, nous nous somme marier en petit comité aujourd'hui, je n'avais donc aucun texte à lire. Mais en ce qui concerne la cérémonie qui auras lieux dans une semaine, j'ai crue comprendre qu'il faillait que je prononce un discourt au invité avant le diner. Hé bien voila ce que je compte prononcer. Je voulais que tu soit le premier a le lire. »**

**Wolfram m'observa bouche-bé, replias le papier et me souri.**

**« - C'est très jolie **

**- Et il es pour toi, mon amours »**

**Je me redressai sur mets deux coudes et relevas la tête alors que mon petit ce pencha sur moi pour un long baiser.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 semaine plus tard…<strong>_

**« - Applaudissons donc nos jeunes mariés et une longue vie pour nos souverains ! »**

**Toute l'assistance se leva pour nous applaudir, Wolfram et moi, il était vêtus d'un costume noir au couture bleu foncée et moi d'un même costume noir au couture or. Je prit délicatement sont bras et nous traversâmes tous deux la grande allé, suivit de près par Conrad, Gunther et Gwendal. Cheri était en pleur encore une fois tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, les porte s'ouvrir et nous entrâmes sur le balcon d'où l'on pouvait voir le peuple venue acclamé notre mariage.**

**Gunther passa devant et donna deux coup a l'aide d'un bâton a l'apparence plutôt étrange… Une invention d'Anissina je suppose… je retiens un soufflement et Gunther commença. **

**« - Notre bien aimé Maoh va maintenant nous lire sont discourt »**

**Je soufflai toute l'aire que possédais mets poumons à ce moment-là, j'us un regard pour Wolfram qui me regardais en me souriant. Il me prit la main et la serra très fort avant de la relâché. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'avança au même niveau que Gunther. **

**La foule m'acclama, on pouvait entendre des « Vive notre Maoh ! » « Longue vie à nos souverains ! » Je me retournai donc de nouveau vers Wolfram et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Il hésita un instant mais sous mon aire de chien battue, qui marche à chaque fois (Niak ! :p) Il tendit sa main vers la mienne et me rejoignit. La foule redoubla d'exclamation Mais je les fie taire en levant la main vers le haut et en l'abaissant doucement. Un soldat s'approcha alors de nous et déposa devant moi quelque chose qui ressemblais a un espèce de micro… Anissina… Je retiens encore une fois mon soupire et commença : **

**« - Je vous remercie tous de vous êtes déplacer au château du serment du sang en ce jour si spéciale pour moi. Et j'aimerais partager avec vous, en ce lieu, tous les sentiment que je ressens pour mon marie »**

**J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal avec ce nouveau terme mais vue l'expression qu'a Wolfram, lui, si es habitué plus vite que moi…**

**Je me retournai donc vers Wolfram qui me fit un large sourire.**

**On inspire, on expire, ce n'est pas le moment de partir en courant… **

**Je joignis nos deux mains et commença :**

**« - Humhum… « Grande inspiration » **

**Tu me rends heureux  
>Que tu le saches ou non<br>Nous devons être heureux  
>C'est ce que j'ai dit depuis le début<br>Je suis tellement heureux  
>Sachant que tu es celui que je veux pour le reste de mes jours<br>Tu es toutes mes journées.**

**Tu as l'air si cool**  
><strong>Tu as l'air si léger<strong>  
><strong>Je ne peux pas le nier quand<strong>  
><strong>Je te regarde tout droit dans les yeux<strong>  
><strong>Je veux essayer d'être la personne que tu veux<strong>  
><strong>La personne dont tu as besoin<strong>  
><strong>C'est dur de concevoir<strong>  
><strong>Que quelqu'un comme toi puisse être avec<strong>  
><strong>Quelqu'un comme moi.<strong>

**Je suis heureux de savoir que tu es mien**  
><strong>Plus je pense, plus je souhaite<strong>  
><strong>Que nous soyons ensemble.<strong>

**Tu as l'air si frai**  
><strong>Ca accroche mes yeux !<strong>  
><strong>Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cela plutôt<strong>  
><strong>Le garçon que j'adore était juste sous mes yeux<strong>  
><strong>Et maintenant je vais faire un pas en arrière et regarder dans tes yeux<strong>  
><strong>Et demander pourquoi ça nous as pris tant de temps pour voir<strong>  
><strong>Que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.<strong>

**Dans le bien, le mal, le moche**  
><strong>Les sourires, les rires, le drôle<strong>  
><strong>Ou toutes les choses que nous avons traversés<strong>  
><strong>C'est pour toi, et juste pour toi!<strong>

**Tu me rends heureux**  
><strong>Que tu le saches ou non<strong>  
><strong>Nous devons être heureux<strong>  
><strong>C'est ce que j'ai dit depuis le début<strong>  
><strong>Sachant que tu es celui que je veux pour le reste de mes jours. »<strong>

**Je retiens mon souffle en voyant le visage de Wolfram, les larmes aux bords des yeux, je lui soulevai le menton tendrement et lui sourit, sa tête rejoignit vite la mienne et il murmura un « je t'aime » au début destiner qu'a nous deux, mais malheureusement prononcé dans le micro. « Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur » **

**La foule applaudie**

**Nous nous embrassons…**

**FIN**

**Je vous remercie de l'avoir, ce n'est pas la première histoire que j'écrit mais la première que je publie ^^ **

**J'attend vos commentaire :) Bisouuus**

**Giulietta**


End file.
